


[授权翻译]Glitter All Over闪闪惹人爱

by Shame_i_translate



Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Glitter, Hangover, M/M, Morning After, Sexy sexy Erik, Supportive sister, What did they do last night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 一夜party过后，Charles醒来发现自己满身都是亮片，而边上睡着一个性感的男子。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Glitter All Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156044) by [Creative_crybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby). 



Glitter All Over

闪闪惹人爱

 

作者：Creative_crybaby  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

正文：  
刺眼的光线罪恶地自窗帘的缝隙间溜进，在Charles试图睁开眼时造成了撕裂般的剧痛。他随即呻吟了一声，转而把自己的头埋到枕头下面。感觉光线还是太强烈，片刻后他又转而伸手去拉扯身上的毯子。

 

毯子被卡住了，于是他花了些力气才将它扯过来蒙在头上。然而没过一会儿，毯子终又重新滑了下去。他伸手去摸索着又把毯子拉起来。然后再一次的，它不见了。

 

Charles挫败地拿开枕头，想要一探究竟，随后在看到床上裸男的时候瞪大了眼睛。他低头看和自己同样赤裸的身体以及自己满身的紫色亮片，不禁目瞪口呆。

 

他努力回想着昨晚。某个酒吧，热舞，和许多烈酒。一个超级帅哥同他对上了眼。亮片从天花板上洋洋洒洒地落了下来。火热的手掌，以及更火热的唇舌反复游走于他的全身。一路吻到那个男人的胸口，最终解开了牛仔裤的纽扣。在他用嘴让那个男人呻吟出声前，他正和一双绿色的眼眸对视着…

 

上帝，他真是浪的没边了。

 

赤裸的男人呻吟了一声，用毯子更紧地包住了他自己的头。除了毯子之外他身上空无一物。Charles把他浑身上下扫了一遍。棕色皮肤，宽阔的肩膀，肌肉发达的手臂和后背，窄腰，啊！还有一个美妙的屁股。

 

“我讨厌早晨。”闷闷的声音从毯子下传来。

 

“我觉得我们可能嗨过头了。”

 

一双绿色的眼眸从毯子里露了出来。

 

“这不是我的房间，对不对？”

 

“对。你在我的房间。”

 

“而且我浑身赤裸？”

 

“噢，是的。光光的。”

 

“我猜你也光光的？”

 

“差不多吧。不过我身上有很多亮片。”

 

那个男人变换了一下姿势以看得更清楚。

 

“挺配你的。”

 

Charles不禁脸一红。身体没有遮挡的感觉还是挺奇怪的，不过那个男人也完全没有客气的意思，露出一副早已将自己浑身各个角度都看光了的无所谓神情。

 

“不好意思，你之前可能告诉过我……不过我不记得你的名字了。”

 

“Erik。你是……？”

 

“Charles。”

 

“你知道现在几点吗？”

 

Charles瞄了一眼闹钟。十点了。

 

“好吧，既然我们已经醒了，你是愿意穿好衣服羞耻地偷偷溜出去？还是先洗个澡然后吃早饭？”

 

Erik哼了两声。“唔，既然我不觉得特别羞耻，我就选先洗澡吃饭好了。不过在那之前先来两片阿司匹林？”

 

“好主意。”

 

Charles迟疑了一秒，随后站起身拿过挂在卧室门上的浴袍。

 

“我不觉得你有遮挡的必要，Charles。我喜欢眼前这'风景'。”

 

“上帝啊，你坏透了。”Charles咯咯地笑了起来，他道：“不过这是为了我舍友和妹妹。我不觉得她会愿意看着我光着身子遛鸟。我一会就给你拿阿司匹林过来。浴室在那边。你请自便。”

 

当Charles走近厨房时，迎面扑来早餐浓郁的香气。Raven正在煎培根。

 

“你在做早餐？ ”

 

“是啊，油腻的食物是宿醉的最佳良药。阿司匹林和水杯在柜台上。”

 

“谢谢你。你真是最棒的妹妹。”他亲了一下她的额头。

 

“动作麻利点，把药吃了去洗个澡。我来收拾桌子。Erik要来一起吃早餐吗？”

 

“你怎么知道他的名字？”

 

“这个嘛，介于昨晚你在卧室里声音那么大，我想不听到可是都很难啊。”

 

Charles的脸又尴尬地红了起来。

 

“唔，不好意思啦。不过Erik大概确实乐于加入我们的早餐。”

 

“啊，我等不及了。希望他很容易不好意思。他辣吗？”

 

“非常。”

 

Raven露出了一个宠溺的微笑。

 

“好吧，那就别让他等得太久啦。”

 

Charles抓起药片和两瓶水朝卧室走去。他听着淅沥的浴室水声，就着半瓶水吃了两片阿司匹林。

 

浴室的门开了一条缝。Charles原无意闯进去，仅打算伸手把药片和水放在柜台上。然而突然之间门被猛地拉开了，一个赤裸的Erik站在面前望着他。

 

Erik如此高大英俊和性感，这使得Charles完全说不出话。Erik露齿一笑，拿过了药片。然后在Charles呆若木鸡的目光下把水也一饮而尽。

 

“噢，不好意思。” Charles最终讷讷出声。

 

而Erik只是微微一笑，将空瓶子放在台子上，随后他伸手就摸上了Charles的屁股。揉了一会之后又伸手去解他的浴袍带子。

 

Charles无法呼吸。这太火辣了。他要死了。

 

Erik拉开了他浴袍，手覆上了他眼前赤裸着的胸膛，又继续着他手上的动作，将手掌滑移到Charles的肩膀处，把浴袍剥脱了下来。

 

“我喜欢亮片，不过我更想看看亮片之下的东西。”

 

Erik随即退后一点，便说着边拉过Charles的手，领着他直朝浴室走去。

 

就在这时，小个子的男人终于找回了说话能力。“亮片可难洗掉了。”

 

“啊，我保证我会花足够的时间来解决这个问题。”

 

——完——


End file.
